


Killer

by le_chat_vilain



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flashback, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria flashes back to the last time she saw Peter and has another one on one encounter with Nebula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for another filler chapter, but I’m weaving this in and around the GOTG film plotline, so please bear with me, there will be more smut soon I promise. I didn’t want to filler again but it’ll work better for the overall story plan this way. This chapter I re-wrote about 6 times and now am just at the point of “fuck it” because it’s been sitting complete for over a week and it’s burning a hole in my notepad.
> 
> Soundtrack: Killer by Alaska Thunderfuck

“Come on, V, what are you waiting for let’s go, move it!” Peter urged, gesturing wildly. “Victoria, move!”

“I’m sorry, Peter,” she said, pulling a gun on him. This had been good while it lasted, but she could feel herself growing too close to him, and that kind of closeness wasn’t something she could afford, not after what happened back home. She was doing this for his own good, and for hers.

“What the fuck, V? You can’t be serious! Come on, let’s talk about this, just put that away,” Peter begged her. “What, you get a better deal?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” she admitted. It was a better deal to her but it wouldn’t be any good to him. He wasn’t like her.

“Well whatever then, I’m in, screw Yondu, how much is it?” the excitement in his voice almost broke her heart.

“It’s not units…it’s…you wouldn’t understand just, please, don’t make this any harder than it has to be, don’t make me shoot you.” It wasn’t something she wanted to do, but she would do it if she had to. The pills she’d been getting from Tivan were the only thing keeping certain parts of her under control, and she had a chance right now to cure herself for good, to get off them. All she had to do was bring this gauntlet to him and she would be free.

“Try me.”

“I…I’m sick okay? And he can make me better so just…I’m sorry.”

“Sick? V, why didn’t you tell me? Jesus Christ, are you…are you dying? I’m coming with you now move!” He looked at her with so much concern and love that she almost considered it, but the risks were too great. If this failed then there was no saving her, she would become the monster she was destined to be and she didn’t want him to see that; she didn’t want him to end up like her brother. He started striding towards her and she knew there was no clean way out of this. “For fuck’s sake, Vic, put the gun down and–”

She squeezed the trigger and shot him in the leg, nothing life threatening but enough to slow him down while she fired up the Milano and made her escape. There was just enough fuel to get her to Xandar so she could ditch his ship and find something more generic to get her to Knowhere.

When she arrived at The Collector’s door, she handed him the gauntlet and he nodded, the pleased grin on his face disconcerting to say the least.

“A deal is a deal. Are you ready, child?” he asked her, his voice smooth and strangely seductive.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Follow me.”

The needle was absurdly large but she hadn’t shot Peter for nothing, it was now or never. They made eye contact and she gave him a curt nod, his assistant then administering the serum. She felt it surge through her veins like an electric shock, and moments later everything went dark.

–

Victoria stared down at her hands, wondering if what she had done had indeed been worth it. For days Peter Quill had been haunting her conscience. It was surreal to remember that version of herself, the one who felt compassion, remorse, love. That girl was a stranger now.

She wasn’t the monster she used to be, but everything she knew told her she had become something far worse. Just thinking back to that moment she knew that she should feel guilty, upset, devastated even. Instead she just felt nothing. At the time she had felt all those things, she’d thrown her best friend to the dogs to save her own skin, but now she didn’t even feel relieved to know he made it out alive. She’d ripped out her own heart and thrown it away for a chance at normality. The part that should have disturbed her most was that she was perfectly okay with being this new monster, and more than that, she loved it.

“What are you doing in here?” Nebula’s voice snapped her back to reality.

“What are you doing in here?” she retorted in a manner that was nothing short of childish.

“I could hear someone breathing…strangely. You really shouldn’t be in here, these weapons are unstable.”

Victoria looked around the small room where she’d been taking solace. It smelt of old fuel and was filled with bits and pieces of broken weapons and armor, and necrocraft parts, a thin layer of dust coating the shelves suggesting that it wasn’t often used.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Victoria muttered, straightening up from her leaning position against a steel shelving unit.

“What’s wrong? You don’t say sorry,” Nebula observed.

“Even if there were something wrong, what makes you think I would tell you? You think you could run off to Ronan telling him I’m keeping something from him and he’ll tell you what a good girl you are and give you a gold star?” Victoria teased. A sour pout took over Nebula’s face and Victoria knew she’d struck a nerve and regained the upper hand; it was time to put her back in her place. Victoria stepped towards her and reached behind Nebula to close the door, leaning right in close and letting their bodies graze against each other.

“How about this,” Victoria crooned in Nebula’s ear, “why don’t I give you a treat instead? This is nothing Ronan doesn’t already know about, and you know bothering him with information like that would just make him angry, but I think you deserve something for being willing to stick your neck out like that, don’t you?”

Raising one hand she gently caressed Nebula’s cheek and braved looking into those creepy black eyes. Nebula was a few inches shorter than Victoria’s 5’10” and she could see that the height difference was working to her advantage in this little show of dominance.

“He might not notice you, but I do,” she said, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on Nebula’s neck. “I see how hard you work, how loyal you are. Men don’t notice things like that, not the way a woman does…”

She murmured the words between kisses as she worked her way along Nebula’s jawline, feeling her cave to her advances. Victoria brushed her lips against Nebula’s before kissing her softly, lingering until she responded in kind. She parted them with her own, inching her tongue past to explore her mouth. Nebula’s arms wound their way around Victoria’s neck, and taking the opportunity to pull Nebula closer, she reached for the zipper on the back of her catsuit.

“No, we can’t, what if he finds out?” Nebula protested, slipping her hands down to half heartedly push Victoria away. Victoria grabbed her wrists and held her there close, daring to stare into those pupiless eyes once more, doubting she would ever get used to not being able to rely on them to read her.

“Why do you think he’d care?” she asked, leaning in for another kiss.

“I’ve heard you. I’ve seen him leave your quarters half dressed at odd hours in the morning,” Nebula reasoned, pulling away. “You’re his, and he doesn’t share.”

She pulled her hands free of Victoria’s grip and turned to leave.

“I am not his, Nebula,” Victoria stated, grabbing Nebula’s wrist and forcing her to turn back. “Me and him, it’s not like that, it’s just…self preservation. Surely you can understand that, can’t you?”

It was a blatant lie and she knew it, but she had a job to do and Nebula was the key to getting that job done a hell of a lot faster. Nebula turned to face her again, regarding Victoria with cautious curiosity.

“I can back off, all you have to do is say the words…but I don’t think you will,” she jerked Nebula back in close, catching her other wrist in her free hand, and spinning them to pin her against the shelves. She remained silent as Victoria ran her tongue up her throat, chasing it with a cool breath before tugging on her ear lobe with her teeth.

“…back off.” Nebula whispered, her lips brushing Victoria’s as the words left them. Victoria leaned in and pushed herself away using Nebula’s wrists as a springboard. She raised her hands either side of her head and stepped back, conceding defeat with a look. Lowering her arms slowly, she made for the door.

“It’s not because I don’t want to,” Nebula started, “It’s just…”

“You’re scared. I get it, really I do,” Victoria said, cutting her off. Though Nebula’s loyalty to Ronan was clearly born of fear, it was unwavering none the less, and there was nothing she would do to allow anyone to suggest otherwise. “Tell me one thing though, your sister, do you trust her?”

“Gamora?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Not in a thousand lifetimes.”

The cogs started turning in Victoria’s head, melding with memories of Knowhere, and long ago, and the realization hit her like a swarm of wasps stinging every inch of her skin.

She stormed down the hall in search of Ronan. As much as she’d like to see this all blow up in his face just so she could watch what he’d do, she didn’t like her chances of getting what she really wanted if she didn’t say something. A stray soldier had the unfortunate luck of entering the corridor right in front of her.

“Where’s Ronan?” she demanded, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him against the wall.

“Umm…the flight deck…that way,” he whimpered, sheepishly pointing in the right direction.

“Thank you,” Releasing the soldier with an insincere smile, Victoria took off toward the flight deck. She saw him out of the corner of her eye as she passed by the hall to the living quarters, and set off in pursuit.

“Ronan!” she shouted as he entered his quarters. The door didn’t close behind him so she took it as an invitation to follow. “You can’t trust her.”


End file.
